1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating umpire counter and timing device and more particularly pertains to tracking pitches, outs and time during a ball game with an illuminating umpire counter and timing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umpire counters is known in the prior art. More specifically, umpire counters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of counting balls and strikes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,695 to Freeman discloses an umpire's counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,732 to Jones et al. discloses a hand held athletic officiating timers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,125 to Spalla discloses an umpire's counter.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,859 to Asano discloses the ornamental design for a score counter.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,629 to Murphy discloses the ornamental design for a football score keeper.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,711 to Cox discloses the ornamental design for a tennis score recorder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an illuminating umpire counter and timing device for tracking pitches, outs and time during a ball game.
In this respect, the illuminating umpire counter and timing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tracking pitches, outs and time during a ball game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved illuminating umpire counter and timing device which can be used for tracking pitches, outs and time during a ball game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.